


Our Fated Voyage

by StarflowerSea



Series: YuWata Week 2020 [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fate, Fluff, Gen, Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Days 1 & 7 of YuWata Week 2020“It must’ve been fate we met!”The words rang in Wataru’s mind even now as he gripped his bass, gazing out over the view and reminiscing. It was a cool overcast day, the breeze bringing with it the premonition of rain.With those words, a journey began.It always started with those words, a meeting of chance that led to a new path opening in front of them. With every new member that joined, the path grew yet wider and clearer, until it was as if they were standing before a field of vibrant wildflowers. Towards the top they would run, forever reaching out for the stars.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto & Matoba Wataru
Series: YuWata Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966291
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Our Fated Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone, and welcome to YuWata Week 2020! This time around I've decided to do four oneshots total – three of which combine two prompts and one of which is standalone.  
> With that said, Days 1 & 7 are up first! I hope you enjoy!

“It must’ve been fate we met!”

The words rang in Wataru’s mind even now as he gripped his bass, gazing out over the view and reminiscing. It was a cool overcast day, the breeze bringing with it the premonition of rain.

With those words, a journey began.

It always started with those words, a meeting of chance that led to a new path opening in front of them. With every new member that joined, the path grew yet wider and clearer, until it was as if they were standing before a field of vibrant wildflowers. Towards the top they would run, forever reaching out for the stars.

Though at first Wataru brushed off Yuto’s words as blind optimism, over time he couldn’t help but wonder if they were true. The path they were walking on surely only existed because of the five of them – if it wasn’t for them, where would Argonavis be? Surely it wouldn’t have existed at all if not for them.

Lazily Wataru strummed a few notes on his bass, letting the deep, rich sound fill him. A smile flitted across his face as the first hints of lyrics rose to mind. It seemed even now, a new song was brewing.

In the window’s reflection, Wataru spotted a familiar figure approaching. Smiling, he turned and nodded as Yuto came into view. “Hey, Yu.”

“There you are,” Yuto replied with a smile of his own. “What’re you up to?”

“Just taking some time to reflect.” Wataru gestured towards the view. “Wanna join?”

Yuto nodded, his gaze softening. “I’d like that.”

Together they gazed out over the overcast sky, content to be in each other’s presence. Even with the undoubtedly chill air outside, a warmth bloomed within, wrapping around them both like a blanket.

“I’m glad that we met, Yu.” The words slipped from Wataru absentmindedly, thought given form.

“I am too!” Yuto’s cheery voice pulled Wataru from his thoughts. “If it wasn’t for our meeting, we wouldn’t have gone on to form Argonavis. It was thanks to fate that our journey was set in motion and that we came this far.” Yuto’s eyes shone as he gestured animatedly.

Wataru nodded in agreement with a smile of his own. “Yeah, you’re right. Though we may have met through fate, the journey we took as a band was all our own. The experiences we shared and the memories we made are cherished treasures that I’ll never forget.”

Out of the corner of his eye Wataru thought he saw a hint of gold. Turning, he was just in time to catch a glimpse of the sun peeking through the clouds, rays of light spilling into the city below.

“When we met each other, our lives changed for sure.” A ray of sunlight seemed to illuminate Yuto’s face as his gaze lingered on the emerging sun. “It was thanks to you that I was pulled from the darkness of the past and that I was able to move forward once again.”

Wataru found himself caught by Yuto’s smile – earnest and radiant, as bright as the sky.

“Thank you for having faith in me and Argonavis,” Yuto said. “Thank you for being at my side from the very beginning of our journey, and for never giving up on me. If it wasn’t for you, I don’t know where I would be.”

Wataru could only gaze at Yuto, at a loss for words.

Yuto’s voice softened a touch, as if holding back a tsunami of emotion. “In truth, though I may be the leader, I couldn’t have done it without you. Your support means more to me than you’ll ever know.”

“Yu…” Wataru’s chest tightened, his breath catching in his throat. He smiled back, joy rushing through his chest like a wind. “Meeting you changed my life, and for that I am eternally grateful.”

The light from within their hearts spread like that of the sun, the landscape becoming drenched in ethereal golden light. Together Yuto and Wataru gazed out over the view, their hearts brimming with newfound gratitude and hope.

Bound together by fate, they would confidently move forward on their journey together, letting their music pave the way.


End file.
